rhythmsundialfandomcom-20200214-history
Jayce (Episode)
Jayce is the twenty-seventh episode of Tales of Dikuda. It's also the third episode of the third season. Summary Painful past experiences are revealed, not just as Ryahno and Uuzoo talk about a failed mission, but also when a person from the past shows up in the city, Jayce, looking for someone she holds dear. Episode in Detail Bayroff, planning to get some ingredients for cooking, heads to the marketplace at the end of the week, after sending LingDang home to her parents for the weekend. At the market the man is happy to have such a wide variety of ingredients to choose from, as his previous living place was rather cold and thus the variation was limited. As he looks around he notices a child, trying to get pipas, though as she is too short she can't even see or reach them. He offers her some help in the purchase and storing of the food, noticing how she is carrying a lot of tea in her bag. After a short conversation with her, the child leaves the market. Meanwhile at the park Uuzoo listens to Ryahno, whom she found at the park. At the snakes question, her commander tells her the story of a failed mission, due to which an entire village was poisoned and killed off, as Ryahno wasn't able to help them in time. When she arrived everyone was already dead. It's at this point, that the two are joined by Gwadeweido, who voices her anger with the story and the way it was told, correcting Ryahno by stating that the village screamer caused it to happen by giving away the fact, that the guild had been contacted. Enraged the rat pulls out her gun, stating that her mother could still be alive. She shoots at a troubled Ryahno then, who takes off to evade the shots, followed by Gwady chasing her. During a break in the chase, the turn of events cause the rat dragon to be hit by doubt, making her wonder if she could have done more during the mission. Gwady uses that opportunity to knock the woman out with her rifle. The angered Uuzoo intervenes then, only to be knocked out as well. The situation dissolves with Gwady running for the sewers when police arrive. At evening time Bayroff arrives back at HowYu's mansion after spending some more time in the city and searching for clues on Falehi's whereabouts. He starts preparing dinner then, with Bwo already patiently waiting and a stressed out LingDang arriving soon thereafter. Bayroff, noticing how depressed the girl seems to be, asks her if she is okay, and in the following conversation she states that she is scared of him poisoning her and killing her. He then explains that he wouldn't use poison as a method of killing. After watching both Bayroff and Bwo start eating, she hesitantly joins them then and after dinner offers to clean up, though instead the three of them end up taking care of LingDang's issues with school, helping her get her homework done and get properly organised. The next morning someone new arrives in Dikuda; Jayce, who is looking for the wolf Faso Haru. It is established that the water deer seems to be obsessed with him and appears to hate YiFung and Falehi, whom she believes to be Haru's wife and daughter respectively. As the deer searches through the streets of the city she remembers how she first met Haru, who had saved her life from being burned as a witch. She actually does not understand why he left her in the first place, even though she was honest with him about everything. Bayroff, who is currently in the crowd of people nearby, recognises the names the deer mentions and so he sticks around for a moment, trying to recall if he met Jayce before, though leaves the scene when she starts pulling something out of her bag. As it turns out it's poison and she threatens to poison the whole town unless Haru is brought to her. Police arrive at the scene, with Ching ready to use antidotes to keep people alive. The deer makes a run for it while continuously spreading poison, but is grabbed and tackled to the ground by YiFung, who tells her that Haru is dead. Jayce, not believing a word, struggles, and after a moment notices that she is more or less dealing with a tiger, which sends her into a panic. When asked who she is, she calls herself "Haru's rightful girlfriend." It's this, that makes YiFung recognise her, who then tells her what the wolf had told her as well, that Jayce was too obsessive and possessive, never caring about his feelings, which is why he left. The deer, not wanting to believe a word said to her, struggles more, only to be held down with force until police arrive and take her away. Derbri approaches YiFung, stating that the deer is caught in a never ending cycle unless her mind breaks free of it, just like it had happened with YiFung before, after she had died. Hearing that confuses the woman, who argues for a moment, that she must have her confused with someone else, but Derbri explains further, leaving no further doubt. YiFung leaves the scene, needing time to let it all sink in. Back at the airport Jayce struggles with the thoughts of what just happened, trying to wrap her mind around it as she feels bad about the situation. At the restroom of the airport she is then approached by a "woman", who asks her about Haru. The stranger, Bayroff, reveals to be the murder of the wolf and before Jayce can react, she is cut down and killed. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Jayce * Bayroff * MuDan/LingDang * Bueh * Kuraz Ryahno * Yin Uuzoo * Gwadeweido * Su HowYu (mentioned) * Dahvius Derbri * Bwo * Faso Haru * Faso ChiYo (mentioned) * Liu Cha Ching * Hwong YiFung Trivia * The beginning of the episode was based on the cultural differences experienced by Zenny, when she first came back to Taiwan from the US, and saw an interesting comparison between the two cultures. Life styles were different, but so was the way people got their food. There are super markets and such, but night markets and markets that looked like trading camps outside of people’s houses, not much. It’s a sight that’s hard for some cultures to picture. * When Ryahno is talking about the village that was poisoned, she was talking about Gwady’s past. Only that she didn’t mention Gawdy’s name. * Gwady showed up in the park to relay some information regarding a mission to Ryahno, but since Uuzoo was there and the information did not concern her, she had to make it clear to Ryahno that something was up. Ryahno had to play along with the situation. * Later on in episode 31 it was revealed that it was indeed Gawdy’s past. And the story was told by Gwady herself, and gave her own perspective. * According to Zennore, Bayroff does dress in female clothing from time to time. He doesn’t care about gender limitations and if dressing up as a certain way gets the job done, he will do it. Links * Official link to the episode on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 3 Category:Episodes